just around the riverbend
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: She turned the engine off and slowly slid out of her crappy car, stretching after hours cramped in the small space with the AC turned on as low as possible to keep her awake. She breathed in the cool evening air and smiled as a breeze swiftly blew her hair away from her face, her eyes closing as the sweet scent of autumn flooded her senses. She was free.


_Warnings:_ Mild Swearing  
 _Word Count:_ ~750 words  
 _AN:_ Title from Pocahontas because apparently I have no fucking idea how to fucking title shit anymore

* * *

She turned the engine off and slowly slid out of her crappy car, stretching after hours cramped in the small space with the AC turned on as low as possible to keep her awake. She breathed in the cool evening air and smiled as a breeze swiftly blew her hair away from her face, her eyes closing as the sweet scent of autumn flooded her senses.

She was free.

No more superiority complexes or egos that always needed to be stroked. No more being forced into the role of the scapegoat. No more getting beaten down and then being expected to get back up and continue as if nothing had happened. No more.

This was here fresh start.

Her smile stayed intact as she pulled her night bag out of the passenger seat. She made her way to the motel building, hoping to get a room for the night and a couple hours sleep before she got back on the road.

She had no real destination in mind, but that didn't bother her as much and it might have forty eight hours ago.

She entered the lobby and strode up to the welcome desk. She felt guilty over the sudden wave of wariness rolling low inside her when she approached the deck. She had to remind herself that the man behind the desk wouldn't pull a knife on her - a training exercise, they had told her - and that he wouldn't turn her away. There was no way she'd ever have to go back to the life that she had once lived. Not if she had any say in it.

"Hi, I'd like a room for the night." She smiled at the man, pulling out some cash.

"Just one?" He asked politely. _Nothing_ _unusual about that_ _._ She thought.

"Yeah." She handed the money across the wooden surface.

Just then a little bell tinkled behind her. She turned around in surprise - how did she not notice the bell on the front door? - and felt her anxiety rise exponentially inside her. But the paranoia - had she been found? was she going to be dragged back? - was silenced when she saw two fairly attractive men - both of which she had never met in her life - enter. One of them - the shorter one - winked at her as the two approached the area.

She smiled coyly at him before turning back the the man behind the counter, who was openly staring at the two as they past. She chuckled and looked back at the two retreating figures, unable to argue with him on that. If she was going to start a new life for herself, why not begin with a round - or maybe three - of some probably amazing stress relieving sex? That's what spontaneous people do, right? Have sex with strangers, sneak out before the other wakes up, and continue on like they hadn't even been stopped?

God, she yearned for that freedom.

She redirected her attention back onto the man behind the desk. Yet he was still staring after the two men who were now walking away.

"Can I have my room key?" She asked, trying to recapture his focus.

"Wha- oh, yeah, sure." He bent over under the desk and pulled out a key with a numeric label on it. "Here ya go. Enjoy your stay."

She smiled before shouldering her bag. She turned back to the man. "Do you know of any good diners around?"

"Uhm, yeah. A couple blocks down actually." He leaned over the desk and pointed in the direction of the diner.

She nodded. "Thanks." She smiled again and walked to where her room was supposed to be.

She stopped in front her her room door.

"Did you see how that girl looked at me?" She heard from behind one of the doors.

She'd get in, get settled, grab some food, come back, and maybe find that one mystery man before falling asleep. Then she'd wake up and return to the road, to where her deliverance awaited her, wherever that happened to be.

She slid the key into the lock, turning it and opening the door ready to-

-watch the two unfairly attractive men from before load their guns. And there were even more weapons on the bed spread - single and double barreled guns, containers full of different kinds of bullets, knives of different sizes, charms and archaic books littering the room. They both looked up at her, surprise painted on their tanned faces, as she gasped.

"Oh, fuck"

* * *

 _AN_ : And, yeah, I am leaving it there because I'm trash...

Remember to Smile :)  
~Becca


End file.
